


yohamaru 4

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [12]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, please stop summoning demons to ask for love advice yoshiko you needs to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: Anonymous:"That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit" for.....yohamaru





	

You Watanabe, had, quite frankly, had enough. As nice as it was to finally have a friend from school living down her street, the sheer number of incidents she had to put up with was ridiculous. It felt like every other day she was quite happily lying in bed, catching her well-earned rest until BAM FWOOSH a bolt of dark energy shot up to the sky, jolting her out of whatever dream she’d been having. The demonic that cackles that followed were somewhat unsettling, too.

You looked out her window, and speak of the devil (or, demon) herself, she witnessed yet another telltale sign of a summoning. She rolled up her sleeves and darted down the stairs. Enough was enough. Up the street, round the back of the apartment block to where she knew she’d find a summoning circle drawn in suspiciously red liquid, bizarrely yet pleasantly scented candles, and a young girl dressed in gothic lolita.

“Stop it, zura,” You said, and grinned as the girl jumped, whatever spirits was she was conversing with dematerialising, and turned, stammering out a, “Ha – ha – ha –“

Then Yoshiko frowned, and threw You a dirty look.

“You’re not Hanamaru,” she grumbled.

“No, but it was the easiest way to get you to stop. Fun, too.” You earned another filthy look.

“Seriously though,” she said, marching up to Yoshiko and pointedly blowing out a candle. “This is the tenth demon summoning this week. Holy shit, Yoshiko. Maybe nobody else notices or cares, but could you like, ixnay on the ummoningsay? As much as the local candle store appreciates your patronage, my ability to sleep at night does not.”

Yoshiko merely poked her tongue out, gathering her candles in a bundle in her arms, blowing them out in tandem.

“I just happen to need some advice, alright? Even a fallen angel like me doesn’t have all the answers to the riddles which I have been bequeathed – “

“If you need advice, you have at least six seniors and two people your age you could be asking,” You pointed out, and noted how the girl paled. “What kind of advice?”

“Just demonic things – nothing a mortal like you would understand,” Yoshiko said, snippily, but You didn’t miss the wavering in her tone and the short intake of breath before lying through her teeth. Well – there were ways to deal with that, too.

“Demonic things, huh? I bet Hanamaru could help with that, she’s read tons of books. Want me to call her?” You held out her phone, motioning to call someone except –

“No!” Yoshiko cried, lunging for the phone and missing spectacularly as You danced away. The girl dusted off her knees, face turning redder and redder by the minute and – hehe, just as expected.

“No?”

“Okay, okay, it’s – “ Yoshiko, paused, breathed, blushing scarlet by now (how cute), “ – I wanted – love advice.”

You stopped dead in her tracks.

“…you mean you’ve summoned ten demons this week to ask for love advice?”

“Demons have love experience too, you know!” Yoshiko fumed, puffing out her cheeks and folding her arms. “Zepar and Furfur were really helpful! The others,” she blew hair out of her face, “a little less, admittedly, but still, they tried their best!”

You rolled her eyes, but took a seat, leaning against the wall of the apartment building. She patted the ground next to her, and Yoshiko begrudgingly sat down, burying her face in her knees.

“You can talk to me, you know. It’s Hanamaru, right?” Yoshiko buried her face deeper in her knees, gave a nod that You barely caught.

“No wonder you didn’t want me to call her, huh?” You rubbed a hand over the girl’s back, retracted it when she stiffened, and then gently continued. “You don’t need to get so worked up about it. I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

“Promise?” she sniffled, lifting her head just enough to make eye contact.

“Promise. Now, let me give you the best love advice you’ve ever received.”

***

You exhaled a sigh as she slipped into bed, exhausted from practise and her own personal training. How did Kanan do it? Her muscles ached pretty bad, and – well, it wasn’t that bad. Three days without being jolted awake by yet another demon summoning was a pretty good streak. You closed her eyes, ready to shut down for the night, but –

Her phone vibrated on her bedside table, a new message. From Yoshiko.

“…thank you. It worked.”

You smiled, turned the screen off, and shut her eyes, finally demon-summoning free.


End file.
